The Noble's Pet
, (Possible) Random magical item |type = Fighters Guild quest |faction = Fighters Guild |id = m0b00y17 }} The Noble's Pet is a Fighters Guild quest available during the events of . The Agent is sent into a nearby dungeon to retrieve a Noble's pet Sabertooth Tiger. Background Having proven their worth by completing some menial tasks, the Agent can join the Fighters Guild in the Iliac Bay. With full Fighters Guild membership, the Agent will be paid for completing quests for the Guild, and will improve their reputation to gain ranks within. Objectives *Speak with a questgiver from the Fighters Guild. *Journey to and enter the specified dungeon. **Track down the sabertooth tiger hiding within. **Use the bell before striking the tiger to tame it. **(Optional) Retrieve the note left by the tiger's last meal. *(Optional) Journey to the town specified in the note. **Speak with the deluded victim's lover. *Return the tiger to its owner before the time limit expires. Walkthrough After joining the Fighters Guild, the Agent will be asked to complete an "interesting job" by one of the Guild's Questgivers. It is revealed that a sabertooth tiger belonging to a local Noble has escaped, and is now hiding in a nearby dungeon. However, the Noble claims that the tiger has been tamed, responding to a bell, and has therefore asked the Guild to go and retrieve their beloved pet. A Matter of Training The dungeon will be marked on the Agent's map, and they will have to enter it to begin their search. Inside, the Agent will come across a random assortment of creatures and enemies, although there will only be one sabertooth tiger, the Noble's pet. The pet can be found alongside a corpse, and the Agent must ring the bell provided by the Questgiver to get the sabertooth tiger's attention. However, ringing the bell has no effect, meaning the Agent will have to "smack it upside the head" to get its attention. Not using a weapon is advisable, for a killing blow will make it impossible to complete the quest. However, if the tiger survives the hit and the Agent rings the bell, then it will follow them all the way to its relieved owner: The Agent must return to the Noble before the time limit expires, and with the sabertooth tiger alive. (Optional) A Deluded Love After finding the sabertooth in the dungeon, the Agent has a one in two chance of finding a note laying alongside the corpse of the tiger's last meal. This note reveals the location of the victim's lover, to whom the Agent may report the victim's death: The lover will hand the Agent a magical item for reporting the news to them, and must be spoken to before the Agent returns the sabertooth tiger to the Noble. Rewards The Agent will be paid a random amount of for returning the tiger to its owner, as well as a standard boost to their reputation within the Guild. Furthermore, if the Agent speaks with the old tamer's lover, they will receive a random magical item. Failing the quest will not only see the Agent forfeit a reward, but also have their standing with the Guild harmed: Journal Trivia *This quest is only available if the Agent has joined the Fighters Guild. **Furthermore, this quest was only included in the CompUSA Special Edition version of . *When asked for any news, NPCs have a variety of comments to make referencing the quest: **Acceptance: "Did you hear that name's tiger escaped again? Killed and ate three people this time." **Success: "name actually hired someone from the Fighter's Guild to go fetch his/her pet tiger for him/her. What sap would take a silly job like that?" **Failure: "name's tiger seems to have disappeared for good. Thank name!" Bugs * The note can clip inside the dead tamer's body, making it impossible to retrieve. * It is possible to speak with NPCs about the tamer's lover before the note has been found. ** Fixed with the DFQFIX Plugin. ru:Сбежавший питомец Category:Daggerfall: Fighters Guild Quests